Mi Tortura Favorita
by Dai Sakurako
Summary: Si dos personas se aman, ¿Que problema hay? Bueno, muchos más de lo que piensas. Romeo y Julieta, los personajes principales de esta historia viven una loca y tierna historia. ¿Tortura o Pasión? ¿Tengo que matar a mi amiga para que no me lo quite? ¿Sentiré de nuevo esa sensación cuando me mira? Estas preguntas y mas serán contestadas en esta historia de amor.


Cap1:

Otro dia mas de tortura. Es lunes :C. Pero, bueno, no todo de la escuela es malo, tengo a mis amigas, mis compañeros, un rato divertido, pero, sobre todo, tengo a esa persona especial, que hasta desarreglado se ve tan hermoso. Aaahh, si solo se fijara en una chica tan normal como yo, pero es imposible. Teniendo a todas estas chicas bonitas en mi clase ¿quién se va a fijar en la estudiosa? Es mecánicamente imposible.

Ojalá no lo fuera. Es una depresión tras otra.

Si en aquel tiempo que se fijó en mí, yo le gustaba, ahora ya no. Pero lo peor de todo, es que a mi amiga también le gusta. Es como si quisiera arrancarla de la faz de la tierra para dejar 1 menos en el camino. Pero se podría decir que es la piedra más brava de todo el trayecto. Es la persona con la que puedo descargarme, largar todas esas hormonas desbaratadas. Yo la quiero, pero que tenga en cuenta que si me lo toca, no espere amanecer otro día mas.

También eso, soy un POQUITITO celosa, solo un poquito.

Menos mal que tengo tantas cosas de que hablar con el, sino no sé que haría. Como delegada de la clase, siempre debo estar al tanto de todo, hasta de él. De verdad me gusta hacerlo, tendré que idear algo. ¿¡Que puedo hacer?! Piensa, piensa, Piensa, piensa, Piensa, piensa…

Maestra: ¿Julieta?...

Yo: … ¿Qué? (sacudo la cabeza)

Maestra: Sera mejor que prestes atención, esto se dará en las pruebas.

Yo: Si maestra.

Romeo: Despieeeeeeeeerta, en serio, andas muy distraída últimamente, ¿Qué piensas?

Yo: N-nada, solo es que, se acercan los exámenes de final de semestre, y, estoy algo preocupada, solo e-eso.

Romeo: Oh bueno, no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien.

¡¿VIERON ESO?! Bueno, es una confusión enorme, le gusto, no le gusto, le gusto, no le gusto, le gusto, no le gusto?

No lo sé, bueno, podría llegar a preguntárselo directamente.

NO! Quedaría muy expuesta, o si no…

Romeo: Oye Julieta… Juli… Juliiiiiiiii (Decía con vos cansada mientras me acariciaba el cabello)

Yo: Hmmmmm, Waaaaaahhhhhhh (Me desperecé)¿? ¿Estaba dormida?

Romeo: Así es, todo el descanzo, tooodo. Oye, ¿te encuentras bien?

Yo: Sí, de verdad, solo es mucho cansancio, creo, o mejor dicho espero.

Romeo: ¿Quieres una aspirina?

Yo: Oh genial, muchas gracias Romeo.

Romeo: Toma (Saca una aspirina de su mochila y me la da en mi mano rozando delicadamente mis dedos)

Yo: Gracias, emm, ¿Cuánto queda del descanso?

Romeo: A verrrr, quedan 10 minutos.

Yo: Ok ya vuelvo.

(Ya en el salón)

Yo: Oye Rom…

(Romeo está dormido en mis silla cabeza gacha)

Yo: Oye, Romeo, despierta

(En eso de que intento despertarlo veo una cicatriz en su cuello, algo escondida dentro de su ropa, cerca del hombro izquierdo)

Yo: Oh Dios Mío (dije susurrando)

Romeo: (Soñando) No, no por favor, alejate, no no no NO!

Yo: ¿!? ROMEO DESPIERTA!

Romeo: ! Qué? Julieta?

Yo: Sí, soy yo Julieta. Te sientes bien? Cuando llegué estabas dormido y balbuceabas algo como: "No, no por favor, alejate, no no no"

Romeo: Ignórame.

Yo: B-bueno. Oye tengo una pregunta. O más bien, 2.

Romeo: Si

Yo: Primero, ¿Por qué tienes esa cicatriz en el cuello?

Romeo: Donde?

Yo: Aquí, (le desabroché un botón de la camisa y le destapé el hombro)

Romeo: Ah ahí cuando era chico me caí de la motocicleta de mi padre. Me lastimé, bastante.

Yo: No te duele?

Romeo: Solía doler, ya no.

Yo: Oh, y la otra, ¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste aquí mientras estaba dormida?

Romeo: Prácticamente todo el descanso.

ALTO AHÍ. ¿TODO EL DESCANZO MIRANDO COMO DORMÍA?

Yo: Ah sí, y parece que también te gusta mi cabello.

Romeo: Ah, b-bueno, es-esque…

Yo: No importa, no me molesta, puedes hacerlo.

Romeo: En serio?

Yo: Claro, pero te pido por Dios, No me hagas rastas, POR FAVOR

Romeo: Jajajajaja Ok ok.


End file.
